Mesocyclone Interview
Log Title: Mesocyclone Interview Characters: Delusion, Dust Devil, Encore, Mesocyclone Location: Valvolux Date: July 20, 2018 TP: Meanwhile in Valvolux TP, Dominicon TP Summary: Mesocyclone interviews Encore (and Delusion) Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 11:13:01 on Friday, 20 July 2018. Dust Devil has snuck out of the medical building for the moment. But with everyone here there's no reason to really wander off. Mostly when he got outside he found a nice set of crates to slowly climb onto and then lean back against. Of course his timing had to be impeccable to manage this little bit of escape. Though Some of the people who saw him and his destination probably just ignored it. Delusion is taking a break, lingering near the ruined refinery to watch the rescues and keep an optic out for trouble. She seems to have taken the time to wipe off the grime and return her armor to its normal glossy sheen. An incoming-chopper sound is heard, and soon a pink helicopter appears, ferrying in emergency supplies for damaged Autobots and injured civilians. It hovers over Dusty's position, lowering more crates into position next to the ones on which Dust Devil is resting. As soon as the provisions are in place, the tow cable drops and the helicopter transforms, landing lightly in the form of Weatherbot Mesocyclone. Encore hasn't bothered to clean himself off yet. If anything, he looks more scorched and battered than before, though he looks happier. Unfortunately for Dust Devil, he's climbed the same stack of crates from the other side, to play his pipes. When Dust gets ear the top, he'll spot Encore. "A'reet trouble." Delusion looks in the direction of the helicopter. That's not Widget's rotors. Nor Vortex, thank goodness. No, this is somebody she hasn't met, yet. She moseys in the that direction. Dust Devil got cleaned...at least the parts near where they have to work on his energon filters. He did keep a couple patches of TRIBAL soot art. He goes to hoist himself up onto the top Crate and nearly falls when he spies Encore already up there. Bad enough the wind is kicked up from the Hellokittycopter. It takes a moment of scrabbling but he continues onto the top and sits on the edge so he can look out. A grin appears on his face as he looks back over at Encore. Mesocyclone opens her mouth wide in delight at spotting Dust Devil and Encore. "Hello!" she chirps perkily. "Just the Autobots I wanted to see!" She breaks into a wide smile. "Typhoon wanted me to check on you guys. Everything OK?" Her optic ridges shoot up and she says, "Oh, wait -let me get this on camera!" She holds out her right hand, and a small hovercamera deploys from her wrist. She turns to Encore. "My interview with you was one of the most downloaded this year!" she giggles. Encore watches Dust Devil climb, chuckling. He looks to Meso. "A'reet lass. It was?" He laughs. "I think they like straight-talkin folks. I'm a'reet, Dusty here... he's go' a few issues." A thoughtful frown crosses his face. "Rartorata stung him. Th' poison messed with his system, see, poor kid." GAME: Mesocyclone PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Mesocyclone FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Delusion strolls up to the crates and lifts a hand in greeting. She arches an optic ridge at the bright pink Weatherbot, and makes a mental note to draw a picture for Discretion later. Maybe show it to Knightmare. Mesocyclone frowns, stepping aside slightly so the camera can focus on Encore. "Rartorata? Is that the rumored servant of Unicron? Is it true he was used as a message from The Fallen?" Where does 'Cyc hear this stuff? Hurricane must be eavesdropping on communications again. "And Dust Devil - is he expected to survive?" She turns and gives Dusty a bright, encouraging smile, hoping for a feel-good story. Dust Devil rolls his optics at Encore's summary. He gives Meso a smile before turning to see what Encore is going to say to that. Either that or to see what he was doing up here in the first place. Encore laughs "The rumoured, and now /daid/ herald of Unicron." Encore comments, smugly. "Course, cannae take credit for it, tha' was Bulwark's doing. But I have a witness that I trust... on that subject at least... that Rartorata is dead. How do you ken tha' anyway?" Encore appears not to have noticed Del yet. Delusion leans casually on the bottom layer of the crates. She murmurs softly to Dust Devil, "I thought I told you not to get caught." There is the barest hint of humor in her tone. Mesocyclone's focus is on Encore, and she also doesn't seem to notice the Dominicon's interest in her. Instead, 'Cyc winks an optic at Encore in reply. "A good reporter never reveals her sources!" she says brightly. "But Bulwark - is that the new defender of the city? The one that helped the Autobots vanquish the Decepticons from Valvolux forever?" Dust Devil's expression is bright when he sees Delusion and hears her remark. Dust Devil just flips his thumb in Encore's direction as explanation. He turns back to the interviewed mech who at least looks more in his element while spinning tales. Encore gives Del a wave as he continues talking to Meso. "Aye, that's the feller. Bug feck off massive dragon chap, when he feels like it." He chuckles, lighting a cigar. "I doubt we've go' 'em oota here ferever. I'm pretty sure tha' they'll be back, but tha's jes' coz Cons are Cons, they dinae like bein' beat. They'll be back, sure as Cybertron turns." Delusion interjects, "While Bulwark bested Overlord, -we- drove off the ground forces." Encore nods "Aye we did." He agrees. "Th' Dominicons, I'mma be frank here, we wouldnae have held th' city without 'em. Feels odd tae be complimenting a group with 'con' in their names, but Valvolux woulda fallen without Knightmare's lot." Mesocyclone nods with the frozen smile she gets when she's not 100% sure what Encore is saying, but is pretty sure primetime is not ready for it. She glances Delusion's way as the Dominicon interjects,giving her the same frozen smile. Turning back to Encore, she nods as he gives credit to the Dominicons where credit is due. "And the explosion?" 'Cyc asks, changing the subject. "Do we have a cause?" Encore scowls at the explosion. "Dinnae ken for sure." He says. "But last I heard, Bulwark kicked the shite out of Overlord, an' in yer classic Decepticon fit of pique, he blew it up." Delusion is content to let Encore field the question, the record having been corrected. Mesocyclone keeps that glossy smile in place, already thinking about how to edit this piece before broadcast. She motions for the camera to pan towards the sleeping dragon. "And is this the mighty Bulwark, legendary founder and protector of Valvolux? He looks kind of cute when he's sleeping! I wonder if he likes being skritched behind the ears?" She glances back at Encore. "And you say he kicked th - er, he defeated Overlord in battle?" Encore nods "Aye, tha's him." He says, smiling. He nods. "Aye, I didnae see it myself but 'far as I can tell it was glorious. He got the hammer well an truly dropped on his haid, so hard I'm pretty sure he's gonna have splinters next time he needs tae evacuate solid waste" Delusion arches an optic ridge at Encore and wonders if he's doing this on purpose. Encore probably is. Mesocyclone chuckles. "Was it an actual hammer, like in the stories?" She turns to the camera. "Until now, the Founder was a mythical figure - a working class hero with a magic hammer that could be used to build anything. Unseen in modern times, the Founder was believed to live only in the minds of its residents, perhaps after downing a few pints of engex at one of the local pubs. Now, however, it seems the legend has been made flesh, and returned to defend the residents of this down, but not out, polity." She turns back to Encore with a smile. Delusion sends a radio transmission. Encore shrugs "I dinnae ken. I know in his main mode he carries a bug hammer. As I said, I didnae see th' fight m'self, jes' heard aboot it." He takes a pull of his enercig. "I'll see wha' I can hear on the rumour mill over th' next couple o' days if y'like. I been tendin' bars since 'fore the war, lass. I'm pretty good a' sortin' the shite from the fact." Delusion leans her chin on her hand and quietly radios one of her teammates. Mesocyclone raises her optic ridges and nods. "Thank you, Encore. You've been a big help already." She moves over to stand in front of the sleeping dragon again. "There you go," she smiles into the camera. "Legends coming to life, and a heroic victory for the Autobots... and their Dominicon allies," she adds, as if doing Delusion a personal favor. "This is Mesocyclone. Back to you, Cassi!" She gives the camera one last smile, and then shuts it down, returning it to her forearm. Mesocyclone's smile dampens slightly, but it's still bright enough to light the area. "Thank you, Encore," she says, stepping up to put an affectionate hand on his forearm. "And thank you, Dominicon, for all your help as well," she says to Delusion, almost as an afterthought. Delusion nods to Mesocyclone. "It is for the citizens of Valvolux," she replies. "I look forward to seeing your broadcast." Encore blinks again. "...tha' was live?" He says, sounding slightly aghast. "I bloody hope no', I'm no fit fer live broadcast!" He nods to Meso. "Aye." He looks over in the direction of the exploded refinery. "Gave us a wee bit o' trouble, tha' refinery." Mesocyclone turns to Encore and gives him another of her megawatt smiles. "Oh, no. I'm just recording my toss now to edit into the broadcast later. It'll keep me from having to come back up to pick up my sign-off later." She frowns at the mention of the refinery. "Just how bad is it? Is everyone OK?" Off-camera, she sounds less polished and more actually concerned about the people of Valvolux as she looks up at Encore. Delusion straightens. "There are still some trapped in collapsed buildings," she comments. "I and my sisters have focused our efforts there." Encore nods "A'reet." He frowns. "Factory district took it pretty hard. Several buildings there's nae much left, they're gonna have tae flatten 'em an' rebuild. I dinnae ken how many didnae make it... but I ken we got a lot of people out. Cons, neutrals, autobots... nae mech deserves tha' kinda end." He quietens up for Delusion, nodding in agreement. "Th' Dominicons have done a'reet by me. I've tol' my bartenders, they're all allowed three free drinks a night 'till I say otherwise... a drink for every survivor of Valvolux, jes' to piss in overlord's optics. I'm only taking a breather tae recharge, pep up morale a wee bit with the pipes, ge' some 'gon in me... three, four hours an I'll be back in the air. Now th' fire's out I c'n get back in th' sky an' use my FLIR tae look out hot-spots. " GAME: Mesocyclone PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Mesocyclone's optics widen at the news, partially out of concern for the residents, partially in awe and appreciation of the ongoing rescue efforts... and partial disappointment that she didn't get that on camera. Oh, well - there's always paraphrasing later. "Well, you guys keep up the good work," she says seriously. "I'll get this edited, and get the word out at what good work you're doing - maybe it'll make the people of Cybertron feel a little safer knowing you're on their side." Encore spots that look, and chuckles. "If you need me to repeat anythin I said in a more family -friendly way for the cameras, let me ken, aye?" He smiles. "Stick aroun' an hour or two... take to th' skies. You'll get plenty o' footage of folks doin' it... I'd consider it a pers'nal favour, if you do, tha' you make sure the Dominicons are fairly represented. As I said, they done a'reet by me, an' their efforts deserve tae be recognised." Mesocyclone nods, the serious expression remaining on her face. "OK. I will," she says sincerely. She turns back and really looks at Delusion for the first time. "We may have been enemies in the past, but if you're working to defend the innocent, you're alright by me." She thrusts out her hand to shake the Dominicon's, with the self-important air of someone who thinks this will seal an alliance that will last the ages. Delusion accepts the handshake. "We promised to defend those who wished to stay neutral and will continue to do so. From all who may threaten them." She gives the taller femme a slight smile. "If you see a skycrane out hauling, that's Widget, our quartermaster." Delusion has an excellent poker face. If you didn't think very carefully about her phrasing, you might think she agrees with Meso. Encore nods "Th' folks o' Valvolux decide their own fate. If they wat to join th' Autobots... tha's entirely on them. If they wanna stay neutral, tha's entirely on them a' well. Betwixt th' three o' us, it's better fer me, financially, if they stay neutral... more profit selling to a public hoose than I get at the rolloot." He laughs. "In seriousness though... I'm jes' glad these folks are oot of the Cons' firing line fer noo." Mesocyclone chuckles. "Well, thanks to you both. I'd better get to work on this." Smiling to herself, she heads inside. Delusion watches Mesocyclone leave and sends a brief radio message. For a moment, there's mischief in her optics, but she smooths it away. "Do you have a plan for these supplies to secure them from looters?" she asks Encore. Encore looks thoughtful. "Mostly Autobot secuirity." He says. He looks around the area, smirking. "Backblast's also overwatching the area wit' some stun rounds fer tha' big gun o' his." He doesn't remark upon the mischievous look in her optics. But he's noticed it. Delusion nods. "That's been a priority for us once the initial rescues were completed," she says seriously. "All the supplies in the world won't do much good if they get siphoned away to the black market instead." Encore nods in agreement. "It's good thinking. We've go' our own watch on them, but if any of you lasses want tae wander past an' check on things... well, I'm nae in charge of security, but I'm sure they'll 'preciate the extra eyes." Delusion smirks. "That -would- be why I've taken the time to clean up. I'm much more visible this way." She looks toward the ruined refinery. "I don't have the sheer bulk needed to move buildings around, but patrolling streets is familiar work." Encore nods "An' it does help." He agrees. "Makes... I'uno. Makes it feel less like an occupation, aye?" Delusion nods. "This city is broken," she comments. "And it will take some time to mend." Encore chuckles "Och, she's nae broken." He waves his hand dismissively. "Battered, beaten up, bruised... but she's nae broken. She'll bounce back." Delusion arches an optic ridge at Encore. "Broken does not mean useless," she says, allowing a smile to take the sting out of it. "But the pieces rarely go back together in the same way as before." Encore chuckles "I get what yer sayin', but nah. Valvolux isnae broken. She's a fighter tha's taken hits, bug hits. 'Course she's nae gonna look th' same." He looks around, over the less-devastated areas of the city. "You ken tha' most of the unhurt mechs we've been saving ha' been taken in by th' locals? Refugees come intae th' shelter... local folks find 'em homes. Shelters I ken of are only packed 'cause there's so many folks. Listen tae the city when you next take a wander. Feel her spirit. Valvolux isnae broken, lass." Encore smiles "She's jes' hurtin'." Delusion nods. "Life is pain," she comments. "but the refinery, even the homelessness, is just a surface injury. The real fracture is the betrayal. A number of those here took the Decepticons' part, and now fear reprisals." Encore shakes his head. "Hasn't even dented her spirit, lass." He chuckles. "Dinnae y'feel it? Jes'... stop, next time you're oot on patrol. Listen to wha' the city's tellin' yez. Stop thinkin' like a copper fer ten minutes." Delusion tilts her head. "Optimism belongs to others," she says. "My job is to see the weaknesses in things." Encore chuckles. "Still thinkin' like a copper. Dinnae need tae be an optimist t' feel it. I dinnae ken if it's 'cause Bulwark is back, or wha', but Valvolux's spirit ain't broken. So long as tha' survives th' city can survive anythin'." Delusion smiles slightly. "Do you know what role I held in the empire, when we belonged to it?" Encore shakes his head "Naw, didnae pay attention." Delusion ahs. "Takedown is more the peace officer than I am. I am the information specialist." Her optics gleam. "If you wish to use a euphemism." Encore nods "Intel. Investigation, I get yez. Yer still tbinkin' like a copper, lass." Delusion nods. "Investigation, yes. And interrogation." Encore nods "I ken yer drift." He sniffs. "I stand by what I said. It'll do yez some good ter let the copper in you take a breather. Never ken, you might spot something new." Delusion shakes her head. "It's kind of you to say." She lets the argument go. "I do have hopes for this city. We shall see if any of them can be materialized." Encore smiles "A lot of us do." He laughs. "I'm gonna see if I can get one of the empty lots cheap... maybe when th' refinery gets rebuilt, see aboot gettin' a good deal on some of the raw purified energon. Open up a wee distillery, jes' a wee one, here in th' city. Maybe a public hoose, or see if I c'n get a deal in wit' one of the ones already here." Delusion nods. "I think that, once the city is repaired and the streets cleaned up a bit, it would be good to see a festival here." Encore nods in agreement. "Think o' me when yer looki' for sponsors, aye?" He laughs. Delusion nods. "Ah, and about the free drinks? Probably shouldn't tell Knightmare." Encore chuckles "No? Why no? Fair compensation fer work done if y'ask me. Cannae have more'n 3 a night each or th' customers'll get cranky." Delusion hesitates, the shrugs. "She's not the sort that stops once she starts." Encore laughs "After three, she can start payin'." Delusion sighs. "Your bar," she comments in much the same tone somebody might say 'your funeral'. Encore smirks "I go' security, lass. And I been in this game since, och, since 'fore th' war. I'm pretty sure tha'... while I can't take yez doon, I c'n get any two of you Dominicons outta th' bar at once." He sniffs. "Plus there's Bug Dave, he's th' head of security. Bug fuckoff ape feller, 'boot Prime's height when he's o' on his knuckles, an' Skrat. Skrat's only a wee drone, but... well, his four grenade launchers carry sommat called 'riot foam', dinnae if you ken th' stuff?" Delusion nods. "Takedown's a riot tank." Delusion stands in silence, then chuckles. "We had been hoping to get some drinks in town when the 'Cons decided to show in force. That's why the whole team was so close by. I suppose once the work settles to routine, there'll be time to go have them." Encore nods a little. "Greet stuff. He can fill th' bar with it in aboot thirty seconds. Tha's enough tae put doon most barfights." He sniffs. "When there's nae been work to do I been flyin' engex intae th' local bar non-stop." Delusion folds her arms. "I had been hoping for a good brawl," she admits. "Though of course we would have taken it outside." Encore laughs "I meant when th' brawl gets oot of hand. I'm a lover o' a good brawl myself, all th' furniture's frangible. I jus' have one rule - no guns, no blades, no clubs, no maces. Furniture an' brawling only. Tha's the only time tha' Dave an' Skrat get involved." Delusion 's optics glint, "We had been coming -here- to drink and brawl," she reminds him. "We hadn't planned to be friendly about it." Encore laughs "Rollout might be for yez, then. I'm a scotsmech... buggest danger ye'll face, if you keep things... proper... is me gettin' bored o' watchin' an' hoppin' th' bar. Encore adds, with a giggle. "Course tha' often ends with the whole bar on me, but it's all in good fun." Delusion smirks. "Another reason to drop by. After a while, sparring the same partners gets predictable." Encore nods "I plan tae have it so any bar tha' wants to have mah name on its sign has a few...rules. First - Everyone's welcome. Cause let's face it, peace is gonna happen eventually. War cannae be an eternal state for our people and I'd prefer tae think it'll happen with something left o' our species. If th' Autobots do win it, bars like mine will help be the foundations of th' peace. Second, brawling is welcome, but you go by the no lethal or ranged weapons rule. Might make an exception fer small to medium slingshots, 'cause they're jes' fun." You say, "Slingshots? With what kind of ammo?" Encore chuckles "Bar snax, inkballs, tha' sort of thing. Mischief." Delusion nods. "A good idea." Encore nods "Brawls in my bar are for fun, an' to let off tensions. Bringing actual weapons into th' mix kinda... defeats tha'." Delusion looks in the direction of the refinery again, contemplatively. "I'd heard that some kind of sparring area was set up. Do you suppose it survived?" Encore shrugs "I dinnae ken. Be good to find oot." He chuckles. Delusion cracks her knuckles, an odd gesture with her stretched frame. "I believe I shall find out." She gives Encore a wave. "See you later." Encore smiles and waves "Go have fun, aye?" Delusion 's optics glint and an evil smirk ghosts across her face. "I'll certainly do my best." And she strides away. Log session ending at 17:41:06 on Friday, 20 July 2018.